Rei Jinguji - The Black Rose
by AnimeDemon98
Summary: Rei is Jinguji Ren's younger sister. Rei is quite excited about something when she calls Ren one night. When he asks her why, he learns that she will be in the Master Course and she was headed towards the dorm immediately. When Ren introduces her to the other members of STARISH, her eyes lock with a certain blue-headed teen. She feels her pulse begin to race...


_**Ren POV**_

I stood outside, waiting for a certain cobalt blue limo to pull up. I'd been waiting for nearly 4 hours and the vehicle still hasn't shown. Just as I turned around to go inside, I heard someone calling my name. I felt a small body tackle me from behind. Due to my shock from the force of the person that had tackled me, I lost my balance easily and fell forward. I heard my sister's soft laugh from behind me and quickly turned my head to look – no, glare at her. She had a huge grin spread across her face.

"You missed me, right? Right, Ren-Ren?" she says, looking at me with excitement.

"Yeah, I missed you, Rei. It's good to see you again." I smiled as I spoke and wrapped her in my arms. She hugged me back and spoke to me softly.

"I love you, Big Brother." I pulled away and stood, helping her up as I did. She jumped up energetically and began walking towards the doors of the Master Course dorm. I sighed and followed after her. She ran through the doors, bursting into the front room with excitement. I followed after her as she walked through the halls, exploring the place.

"Are you looking for something or are you just exploring?" I asked as I noticed her glancing at the names by each of the dorm room doors. She stopped at the door to my room.

"I was looking for your room, Ren-Ren." Rei exclaims and opens the door. I slipped past her into the room and she followed me. I glanced over at her as she went and lay back on the couch, closing her eyes. I walked over to the mini fridge near my bed and pulled out two bottles of Pepsi. I was just about to take one over to my sister but then remembered she didn't like the beverage. I traded one of the drinks for a Coca-Cola and walked over to Rei. She opened one eye and looked up at me when I pressed the cold bottle against her face. Rei sat up and took the drink from me, opening it with a _pop_. She took a drink and set it aside.

"Can I ask why you were looking for my room now?" I ask as I sit next to her. She smiles and jumps up, immediately moving over to stand in front of me.

"I wanted to see if you were the same as you were before you left home. Always organized. I was right. You're still the same." She grinned and grabbed her drink as she headed towards the door. She stopped when she opened it and turned to me. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends or are you going to let me search for them all by my lonesome?" she asks sweetly. I stood and walked over to her and went past her out into the, heading towards the piano room. Rei ran after me, excited to finally be able to meet the members of STARISH and Quartet Night.

Jinguji Rei is my younger sister. Surprisingly, she looks a lot like me. Rei and I have sometimes been asked if we were twins. It was annoying at times but she always seemed to enjoy it. We've been close since we were kids. She's a sweet girl and always active, though many people think that because of her sweet personality her anger isn't anything to worry about. Many have learned they were wrong quickly while others took a while to anger her. I was the first to know of her terrible anger issues. I still remember how mad she was when I told her to wait till tomorrow to come. It took me a while to get her to stop yelling in my ear.

As we walked, Rei kept looking around and studying her surroundings. She seemed quite content. I sighed as we arrived at the piano room and walked in. Rei ran past me into the room and ran straight towards Nanami after a short pause. As she introduced herself to the surprised girl, I walked over to the other members of STARISH and explained who she is and why she's here. They all looked over towards her and Nanami who seemed to be embarrassed about something judging by the light shade of pink dusting her cheeks. Rei glanced over at me with a slightly mischievous grin spread across her face. She looked back at Nanami, whispering something to her before running over to me and throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. Everyone introduced themselves at my signal. The last to do so was Tokiya.

"Ichinose Tokiya." He stated simply. His eyes locked with Rei's.

_**Rei POV**_

I listened as each member of STARISH introduced themselves. The last was a very handsome boy with blue, spiky hair. He wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. This boy seemed very composed and calm. As he spoke his name, he looked straight into my eyes. Our gazes locked and I pulled away from my brother, taking a step closer to Tokiya. I don't know why but just looking into his beautiful eyes caused my pulse to race.

'_Why is my pulse racing like this? What is this feeling?'_ I thought as I finally managed to break eye-contact with him. I quickly smiled and bowed to everyone there.

"I'm Jinguji Rei. Ren-Ren's younger sister. I hope you all will support me as I grow as an idol!" I say and raise my head, grinning with confidence and excitement.


End file.
